Talk:The Bombs/@comment-25489073-20141109031304
THIS WILL BE MY FINAL POST HERE, PENDING EITHER A NERF OR PASSING THE LEVEL AFTER I HAVE ACCUMULATED A GAZILLION LOLLIPOP HAMMERS AND HAVE GONE BACK TO TRYING IT AGAIN AND SUCCEEDED! I congratulate everyone here who has been able to pass this level. I have stuck to my resolve of a few days ago not to play it anymore. It's not just this level that concerns me. It's this sinking feeling that King is going to create many more levels very similar to this one. Most of the time if you make a move, you put yourself in more jeopardy; I do not think that is true of any other level. It is alo as much luck-based as having a board with nothing but mystery eggs. I can deal with "luck-based" and have done so to get this far. I cannot deal with the "jeopardy" problem. To me this is also the single most annoying level in Reality. I am sure that my venting here has come across to some of you as the whinings of a sore loser. Well I am sore and I am a loser (close to 100 tries before I quit) but I do not consider myself a "sore loser." I consider myself wise enough to quit the game and concentrate on more productive and fun things. To my way of thinking, as it stands now this is the most difficult level in Reality as wll as being the most annoying as I noted above. I have found the "accepted" strategies stated for this ... trying to play columns 1-2 and 8-9 and trying to keep matches to one side ... are futile. It's a "one bad move and you're doomed" level and I have always been doomed. I have never '''come close to reaching the target one-star score and I have realized that if I got there and then lost by subsequently being forced to play till the end I would be even more frustrated. And yes, I remain convinced that Candy Crush can be rigged. I am not saying that it is and if I have in the past I will hereby revoke that statement here. I have no "smoking gun" proof that they do this. I am just saying that it is possible. I thank those of you who have enjoyed my posts and yes, I also thank those of you who have not! I am sure that I have been the biggest windbag here. But I do have my gaming heart on my sleeve so to speak. It's not sour grapes when I state that maybe it's a good thing that I have stopped playing. I have, over the past year, spent way too much time on Candy Crush (and Dreamworld as well) and I must tell you that it was often very stressful. The grass away from Candy Crush and Dreamworld is looking greener. I am proud that I have stayed away even with a large number of people here passing the level. I have one lollipop hammer and 3 hands. I use all three for typing of course! LOL I do '''not ever intend to play again till I have at last 10 hammers or till N-Day occurs. As for Candy Crush Soda Saga ... I got to Level 45 and have progressively found it boring. I cannot highly recommend it. The best I can do is give it a lukewarm endorsement, something you might initially enjoy but may easily tire of as I did. Good luck everyone ..... I mean that sincerely ..... best wishes .... and thanks very much for putting up with all my rants! Sincerely yours, HappyCrusher1